Magic
Magic exists in the Special Region but its use is limited to a few rare magi, meaning its impact on the lives of the people of the region is likewise limited or seemingly nonexistent. Description According to Chapter 27 of the Manga, Magic in the Special Region follows the "Legal Principle", which states that the "False Principle" (Magic) is an application of natural phenomena unfolded upon the "True Principle" (reality / physical laws). For example, a spell that causes rocks to levitate then accelerate is the "False Principle" interfering with the "True Principle" of the rocks being still. Special Region Magic appears to be means of manipulating natural processes such as chemical interactions and fundamental forces of the universe in a manner which is not completely understood by the residents of the Special Region or the JSDF. The ability to manipulate natural forces appears to be limited by the user's understanding of said force. For this reason, the Magic Academy of Rondel seems to have also become a center of "scientific" learning, having discovered concepts such as the heliocentric solar system before the arrival of the JSDF. In spite of this, prior to the arrival of the Japanese, the Special Region still retained a primitive understanding of science. Furthermore, the reason why magic is inefficient is because of the incorrect misunderstandings that the magi of the Special Region have concerning the physical and chemical mechanisms that make up Nature; which Scientific Knowledge can more correctly ascertain. After the JSDF's arrival, Lelei La Lalena discovered that learning the advanced scientific knowledge of the Japanese could aid in her application of magic. For instance, understanding about the physics behind combustion and detonation reactions exponentially increases the power of fire and explosion magic. Likewise, understanding Newtonian motion allows a magic user to move objects more efficiently. Despite this factor, Lelei admits that science and technology are more efficient than magic since it manipulates the origin of reality rather creating a new reality. As a result, Lelei speculates that magic will be replaced by scientific knowledge soon. The races of Elves and Sirens of the Special Region practice their own "spirit magic", which appears to function differently than the magic used by humans and other races, and appears to be easier to use even at their level of primitive scientific understanding. In addition, the apostles of the gods of the Special Region, possess their own magic weapons and abilities, such as Rory Mercury's regeneration and Hexes. Uses Combat According to Episode 19 of the anime and Chapter 54 of the Manga, it is mandatory to learn defensive magic first thing in the Lindon Magic Academy. Due to the inefficiency of Special Region magic, major factions such as the Empire do not use sorcerers as front line troops but favoring regular infantry and cavalry due to the length time to cast spells. While some mages, such as Cato El Altestan are powerful enough to theoretically cause significant damage, these mages are few and far between, and presumably unable or unwilling to serve in the Imperial Army. Sorcerers are mainly used in combat support roles and often at the last line of attack. For instance, the Kingdom of Alguna might have employed some mages at the Second Battle of Alnus Hill and Myuute Luna Sires was employed by the ex-Imperial bandits at the Siege of Italica to blow away incoming arrows with her wind magic. In either cases mages were unable to overcome the advanced weapons of the Japan Self-Defense Forces since even their defensive magic barriers cannot withstand the brute kinetic force of bullet or the massive force of explosion from artillery or tank cannon as well as the fact the performance of magic cannot keep with the speed of machinery such as the Ballistas and Trebuchets of the Special Region. Only with Lelei La Lalena's discoveries of modern science and its applications in magic does magic become a viable weapon. However, Lelei admits that her improved magic still cannot keep up with the speed of firearms or the destructive power of tank shells; as well as the fact that her improved explosive magic is not strong enough to destroy a tank and it takes multiple blasts to kill an Ogre while a tank shells can blow the hole in the Ogre chest in one blast. While not capable of directly fighting against modern military forces, mages are capable of filling niche roles in the JSDF Alnus Mercenary Brigade and are thus hired to serve as auxiliary support troops. For instance, Dark Elves were employed to use wind magic to effectively silence to the flight of a JSDF Chinook helicopter. Necromancy There is a case of necromancy in Special Region. However, according to Rory, necromancy is extremely rare and often being shunned by Apostles and others mages due to its anti-nature of this type of magic. This type of magic is also unknown for most mages and only powerful mages can access to its. Civilian Applications In addition to combat, magic has been known to be used for select civilian uses. For instance the few powerful mages who can effectively use explosion magic, such as Cato El Altestan, are sometimes hired to blast holes for reservoirs. Defensive magic is a basic magic for mages to learn to defense themselves or others from harm or mage can use magic to fly in which only some very powerful mages can access to this skill. Others applications including creating illumination ball to create light in the dark. Trivia *The "True Principle" appears to be similar to Earth's Natural Philosophy. Gallery Md.png|Mages of Rondel use their magic to blast Norra to save Lelei but their magic is pretty weak since it can only knock her out. Untitled-1502209902.png|An unnamed mage used necromancy in the past. Dap.png|A mage utilizes defensive magic to create magical barrier to protect oneself and others from harm. This is the most basic spell for all mages. However, the spell is useless against firearms due to the sheer kinetic power. Untitled-1502370462.png|Lelei creates a illumination ball to illuminate a dark room. Dap_1.png|Lelei uses her magic to propel herself to make her fly. Category:Terminology Category:Magic